


Breakfast in Bed

by orphan_account



Series: Daddy [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Incest, M/M, Pancakes, Parent/Child Incest, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy said that having Severin come over might cheer Richard up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

Severin was coming over this weekend. Richard didn’t want him to, he was feeling sad and he didn’t know why, it felt like there was a hole in his chest and he didn’t know how to fill it. He tried drawing but he could only draw mummy’s coffin and cry a lot. Daddy said that having Severin come over might cheer Richard up.

Severin arrived at lunch time with a bag of fast food, picking french fries out of the bottom and slurping at a big cup of soda. He was wearing a sweatshirt that wasn’t too big for once and jeans. The sweatshirt was blue and plain.

Richard was sitting on the couch, thinking about Kitty and her strawberry blond, ginger hair when Severin wandered in, not even saying goodbye to his mum. He dropped his bag at his feet on the couch, collapsing next to Richard. Richard thought it was rude for him to not be saying goodbye to his mum. Richard didn’t have a mum anymore and suddenly he felt like crying again even though he already had that morning, when daddy had spilled cereal on him and started swearing and Sebby had to hold him and calm him down and tell him that work was just stressing daddy out.

“Want some chips?” Severin asked and Richard looked at him blankly, then shook his head. It was hard to look at Severin and he didn’t know why, it was all just so big and confusing and Richard hated it. He wanted daddy but daddy had been locked in his room or out doing Work for almost a week now.

Severin grabbed the remote from off the couch next to Richard, flipping through the channels until he found something Uncle Seb might approve off that was actually interesting. He wasn’t sure where Jim was and he didn’t really care.

“You look upset,” Severin said. Richard started crying. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt so sad and scared and feelings he couldn’t even put names to yet. It was emptiness and he shouldn’t be crying, he as so pathetic. Boys didn’t cry.

Severin looked like he was going to scream, he set his fast food bag on the couch and crawled forward to hug Richard, who clung to him like they were in an ocean and Severin was the only one who knew how to swim. He pet Richard’s hair and didn’t say any words, just waited until Richard was done crying.

“What’s wrong?” Severin asked finally.

“I miss mummy,” Richard said. “And I think daddy hates me.”

Severin hummed and turned of the telly. He leaned over the side of the couch and picked up his bag, getting out the lion Richard had given to him. Richard forced a smile but Severin wasn’t believing it so he just put the lion away next to him and turned the telly back on.

—-

They watched telly almost all afternoon, Richard wasn’t paying much attention. It was one of Severin’s shows that he didn’t like much. He wanted to watch Doctor Who but Severin had told him Doctor Who was stupid last time he mentioned it so he didn’t mention it again.

Sebby told them to turn off the telly at around six. They went into Richard’s room, then and Severin dumped out one of Richard’s puzzles, telling him he should do the edges.

“Do you want me to talk to your dad?” Severin asked. “Or I could ask Uncle Seb to. I don’t think he hates you.”

Richard shook his head even though he knew Severin might say something anyway. A few minutes later Sebby said they were going out to dinner so Severin helped Richard with his shoes and Richard brought his bunny and Severin brought the lion Richard had given him so the could play at the restaurant. 

—-

They got sea food. Richard didn’t get much, only a plate of french fries but he ate some of Severin’s crab. Daddy went with them but he barely got dressed and he looked scary, staring at his phone. Richard sat next to him and played with Severin, where Bunny was being captured by an evil wizard and Ripper the lion had to save her. Richard wished he had his kitten toy with him because the Kitty princess always made a better damsel in distress than Bunny did.

“You gotta hurry, Bunny’s about to be thrown off the tower,” Richard said, moving and putting Bunny on daddy’s shoulder. Daddy tensed and before Richard could realize what had happened his mouth hurt and he was tasting blood and daddy looked like he might cry.

Had daddy just hit him? Richard started to cry, unsure of what was happening. Daddy stood and left, yelling something that Richard wouldn’t hear over his shoulder at Sebby. Sebby and Severin were just staring at him like they didn’t know what to do. A waitress came over and asked if everything was alright.

“He’s just… Got a bit of a temper,” Sebby managed to say. Richard was still crying. The waitress knelt on the floor and put a napkin in some water and pressed it to his bleeding lip. She was pretty, she had pale skin and a tattoo on her neck that extended down to her chest. Richard wasn’t able to tell what it was through his tears but it was colorful and pretty.

Severin finally moved his chair over to Richard and sat next to him, patting his back gently.

“He doesn’t do that often,” Sebby went on. Daddy never hurt Richard. Richard was scared that daddy was going to be like mummy’s old boyfriends and that he would start hitting more. Richard was so sad, he didn’t know what he’d done wrong to deserve this. He had just been playing. 

The waitress brought him and Severin lollipops from the back and told Richard that everything was going to be okay, that his daddy didn’t mean to be awful. Sebby carried him outside and Severin followed them closely. Daddy had taken the car so they had to get a taxi.

—-

When they got home daddy wasn’t there. Sebby said he was still out because he was scared. Daddy seemed to get scared a lot more than Richard thought he ought to. He and Severin went to bed soon after that, though they talked a lot before bed.

“Daddy hates me,” Richard said. Severin was sleeping on the floor next to him, curled up with Ripper clutched tight to his chest. Richard thought it was brave of Severin to be sleeping with a stuffed animal even though he was so old. It meant he wasn’t afraid of kids teasing him like Richard was afraid of them. He couldn’t fight away the night monsters, not even daddy could do that sometimes, but he could fight off other kids. Richard admired him for that.

“I don’t think he does,” Severin said again. “I think you might have startled him. But it’s okay. My dad hits me sometimes too.”

“Oh,” Richard said and felt a bit better. At least it was normal. Daddy almost never hit him and when he did it was scary and almost felt like being betrayed. “I love you,” Richard said before closing his eyes to go to sleep.

“Love you too, bunny,” Severin said.

—-

“Bunny,” Severin whispered. Richard opened his eyes and looked up at Severin. He had learned that if he was woken up that he couldn’t go back to sleep because if he was woken up it was usually important. “Bunny, I had an idea.”

Richard blinked in response, forcing himself to sit up.

“We should make your dad breakfast in bed,” Severin said. “It always cheers my mum up when she’s ignoring us. Me and my sister do it all the time. We could make pancakes.”

“I… I don’t think Sebby would let us use the stove,” Richard said, standing and following Severin into the kitchen. They were trying to be quiet, they didn’t want to wake anyone up. it was exciting, to be in the too cold flat, before Sebby had woken up ad turned on the heat. usually he was up really early but he wasn’t today. 

Severin got out a big mixing bowl and milk and pancake mix. He told Richard to get out a pan and put it on the burner. The pan was heavy and the metal was really cold. He was shaking with excitement and because of the temperature, so much so that Severin had to get him a jacket and tell him to take a few deep breaths.

“Rin, do you think this’ll make daddy like me again?” Richard asked, watching Severin pour pancake batter onto the pan. Severin nodded confidently. 

“Do you have orange juice?” he asked instead of answering.

“Uh.” Richard looked in the fridge. He got out apple juice instead, pouring daddy a big glass. He knew daddy liked apple juice better, anyways. Severin had made a few pancakes now, putting them on a plate. Daddy like jam on his so Richard got out the blueberry jam and put too much onto the pancakes. It looked messy and almost unappetizing but it wold have to do.

“Should we make something for Sebby?” Richard asked, taking daddy’s cup of apple juice and some silverware. Severin shook his head and they crept towards daddy’s room. The could hear talking from behind the door. Richard was scared they were talking about him and was about to tell Severin this was a bad idea when Severin knocked on the door.

Sebby opened it. Daddy was still in bed, his back to them. Richard was suddenly terrified that waking daddy up meant he would hate him even more.

“W-we made d-daddy break… b-breakfast,” Richard forced out and Sebby smiled at him and let him into the bedroom. Daddy sat up and looked blearily at Richard who offered him the cup of juice. Daddy put it on the nightstand. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and Richard could see his ribs and he wasn’t sure if that was good or not. Richard couldn’t see his own ribs when he took off his shirt. Maybe he was just fat.

Daddy moved on the bed and Richard crawled up with him. Severin put the pancakes on the table and looked at daddy expectantly. Daddy was just looking at Richard sadly, a hand moving up to press his thumb against Richard’s cut lip. It stung a bit when daddy pressed and Richard flinched.

Sebby pushed Severin out of the room and left Richard and daddy alone. Daddy just looked at Richard and Richard was getting scared that daddy was going to hit him again.

“Do you want me to taste you?” Richard asked. Maybe making daddy happy would make him hate Richard less. 

“Why would I want that?” daddy asked. His eyes looked sad. Richard felt sad.

“Because you hate me,” he muttered, curling up into a ball and pressing against daddy’s chest. Daddy held him tight and kissed the top of his forehead.

“I don’t.”

“You do! You hit me…”

Daddy groaned and Richard couldn’t tell if it was a sad noise or an angry noise or a scared noise. It might not be any of those, maybe it was just a noise.

“Bunny,” daddy said. “I haven’t been myself lately. It’s… It’s really okay. I just got a bit lost.”

“Where?” Richard asked. Daddy hadn’t been out of the house, at least not that Richard knew of. Maybe he had been. Richard hadn’t seen him much.

“I don’t…” daddy started to say, then gave up and kissed Richard. His tongue tasted like his toothpaste, like he’d just brushed his teeth. When Richard looked at him his face was sad. His eyes were dark and the skin under his eyes were darker. Daddy said that meant he was tired. Richard thought daddy must not have slept.

“Am I good?” Richard asked. “Am I a good boy? Do you not hate me? Are you happy?”

“I’m happy, bunny,” daddy said. “Go play with Severin. Thank you for the breakfast, darling. I’ll be out later, when Severin leaves. I love you, okay?”

“Okay,” Richard replied, kissing daddy on the lips one last time before sliding off the bed. Daddy didn’t hate him. Daddy was happy, even though he said he was sad. Richard had to believe daddy because even if daddy lied to him it was for the best.

Severin was waiting at the door.

“Are you okay?” he asked and Richard nodded.

“Yeah. Daddy doesn’t hate me. Do you wanna go finish the puzzle?”

“Okay,” Severin said and Richard grinned. He felt a lot better knowing that daddy wasn’t mad. Daddy was happy so he could be too.


End file.
